


a world full of colour

by fallawayhemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallawayhemmo/pseuds/fallawayhemmo
Summary: based on a textpost. the world sees black and white until they fall in love.





	

michael never believed in true love. 

his parents told him, "oh, just wait! then colours will come to life and you'll be happier than ever."

but he chose not to. 

michael was happy, he liked his black and white world, where he didn't know if his eyes were green or blue and he didn't know if his lips were pink or red. he enjoyed the mystery. 

michael met calum when he was 15. they were in the same homeroom class in high school, and they became friends shortly after they were partnered for a project in music. michael noticed calum's eyes were a dark brown, he was confused. he noticed his shirt too, was a dark blue. on his way home, he noticed a leaf, yellow and crunched. it was small things that were gaining colour. 

the next day, the sky was blue and the birds were grey. michael's hair was dark brown and his lips were pink. suddenly, michael didn't love his black and white world so much anymore. 

when calum picked michael up, michael noticed his skin was tan and not pale like michael's. he noticed him staring, then he asked, "do you see it too?" 

they started to point out things with colour, freaking out once the other saw it, too. 

they lived together until they were 20. 

calum was an alcoholic, he would fight with michael, get drunk and run off. one night he got into a car crash. michael came to the hospital as soon as he can, right before his world went back to black and white. the white sheets were blinding, calum being the only shade of colour left in the room. but as michael went up to him, everything went dark. the tan skin michael once was obsessed with was grey, no sign of colour anywhere. calum had passed away, and took colour with him. 

at his funeral, michael explained colour the best he could, "it was like a dream, it was beautiful." 

he was depressed. colour; it was gorgeous, it wasn't fair that it was taken away from him, he was angry. 

michael was 24 when he met luke. he bumped into him on the street and got coffee spilled on him. luke was a tall blonde with blue eyes and a smile that you could fall in love with over and over again. michael was happy, luke treated him like he was his everything and he had colour back. you could say michael was truly in love with luke. 

he didn't know. michael didn't know anything. he knew luke, he knew calum, he knew colour. he didn't know himself.


End file.
